


Morning Coffee.

by CinntaxError



Series: Ducky's Universe. (A traditional Family) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha Sam, Bottom Dean, Caning, Castiel and Gabriel - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Collars, Consent Issues, Crying Gabriel, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Discipline, Dom Castiel, Domestic Discipline, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Omega Verse, Panties, Pet Names, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Cas, Winchester - Freeform, brotherly concern, castiel - Freeform, consensual power exchange within an lack of consent environment, corner time, dub con, has supernatural elements, lack of autonomy, leashing, omega - Freeform, omega/sub dynamics, sam winchester and dean winchester - Freeform, spanked!gabe, spn!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pushes Sam too far. Sam steps up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



Sam growled angrily as he slammed his tea cup down on the table, spilling its contents over the dark oaken table. He shot a glare at Gabriel, who was busy giggling and disappearing down the hallway. The omega had been pushing hard the entire weekend, trying Sam's patience and it was at an end. Castiel raised an eyebrow, looking up at Sam over his own tea. "What did he do now?" he inquired, a slight quiver in his tone being the only betrayal to his own annoyance.

"Little shit put salt in my coffee," Sam snarled, his eyes shining with a red glint as he glared into Castiel's eyes. A look Castiel was very much familiar with. He raised a hand, seeking to give pause to the situation.

"Calm, Sam. Anger won't get you anywhere. I would say to spend a few minutes to calm down and then I think it's high time you taught Gabriel a lesson. It's always been me that has taught the lesson. It means in general, he behaves for a time out of respect for me, but not for you. The fault on my part, I'm afraid. I have undermined you and it's time to make that right. Striking him in anger achieves nothing but fear, and to break the spirit. An omega will turn on you in a second if respect gives way to fear." Sam took a deep breath in. What he really wanted to do was thrash the omega purple, make him beg for it to stop. To really put the fear of God into him. Sam couldn't help but smirk at that thought a moment. God. Where was he, and why should they fear him. He shrugged and exhaled deeply, visibly calming.

"Yeah. I think you're right, Cas. I'll go and read a book for an hour or so, and then I'll see to him. He's pushed too far, and I would have at least a modicum of respect." Cas nodded as Sam stood, picking up his book off the counter as he headed out to the hammock. He had been reading works by Homer as of late, The Iliad at this moment.

 

***

A couple of hours later, feeling refreshed and at peace, Sam made his way into the lounge. He opened up a cupboard next to Cas' chair and pulled out a cane and a hairbrush. Cas had taken to keeping implements near by in the lounge. It just made life easier. Sam pursed his lips and let out a piercing whistle.  
"Boys, come here please." He called out in a level tone. Dean and Gabriel looked up at each other, their eyes saying the same thing. This meant trouble, and with a capital T. They'd heard that tone many times from Cas. Sighing, Dean stood first and made his way to the lounge, followed by a rather reluctant Gabriel. Dean had chosen today to wear a nice green pair of panties, whilst Gabriel was in his usual gold panties, which had become something of a uniform for him by now.

"'sup Sammy?" Gabriel asked, fluttering his eyelids as he tried to portray innocence. Sam smiled softly, holding the omega's gaze. 

"It dawns on me that I've been far too lenient on you, and that I should have stepped up instead of stepping back and letting Cas deal with our little...issues. I plan to remedy this presently. Lose the panties and stand in the corner." Gabriel huffed, looking around for a means of escape. There wasn't one. Cas was pretending to read in the kitchen, which was next to the lounge, and Sam would easily be able to grab him if he tried to make a dash for freedom down the hallway to his room. He looked at Dean, who was now leaning against the piano, watching intently with a smirk on this face.

"Don't need to look so amused about it, Dean." Gabriel grumbled, slowly slipping those gold panties and tossing them at Dean. Sam took note of this as Gabriel made his way to the corner, standing rigidly with his hands clasped behind his head obediently. Sam sat down, taking a book of his own from the table beside his own chair, book in one hand and a cane in the other. He tapped the cane slowly against his shoe, making Gabriel's anxiety climb. He cringed inwardly, his fingers fidgeting slightly as he listened to the ominous tapping. Punishments were bad enough, but waiting for one? Knowing it's coming? That slowed time down, and that was hell for one like Gabriel, who barely stood still except for when he was sleeping. Sam occasionally glanced over at the bratty omega in the corner, and of course that gorgeous ass of his. Hmph. He was going to enjoy putting some pretty shades on it. 

Twenty minutes later, Sam stood up, clearing his throat. "Alright, Gabriel. Come over to the sofa, kneel up on it and rest your chest against the back of it. Arch your back, and press that ass of yours out. I've had quite enough of these little...games of yours, and it stops now. Go, do, now." Gabriel huffed, but obeyed, moving to the sofa timidly and slowly kneeling on it and pressing his chest against the cold leather. He shivered softly, his nipples instantly hardening as goose bumps spread over his body. Glancing back, he tried to appeal to Sam's softer side.

"Sammyyy! I was only playing, there's really no need for this! I promise I'll behave from now on." he pleaded with a soft whine. Sam just shook his head, not so easily swayed.

"You should have thought about that before you continued to brat me. I was soft on you the previous times, but seriously? Screwing with my coffee? First thing in the morning? That's a death wish right there. Spread your legs. You're not going to hide anything." Gabriel whined again, but slowly spread his legs, his dangling balls and cock on plain display, and of course that tight little hole of his, glistening just a little bit with slick. Sam smirked as he noticed that, the poor omega's body betraying him a little. "Now, Gabe. I know a warm up is usually a thing, but I also know that doing it cold, hurts a lot more. I need this lesson to sink in, for your own good. After all...you wouldn't want to be back in this...exposing position again anytime soon now, would you?"Gabriel whimpered, shaking his head and arching his back and presenting his bared bottom beautifully for the alpha behind him. Sam bit his lip, fighting his instincts and he took in the sight before him. The beta exposed, everything on display, even that tight little hole of his.

Clearing his throat, Sam ran that cane slowly over Gabriel's backside. "Are you ready?" Gabriel shook his head. "Good." Sam smirked, then brought his arm back before sending the first blow whistling down, flicking his wrist at the last second to make the cane SNAP across the middle of Gabriels rear. Silence, for but a moment before the omega suddenly squealed, the cane's burn setting in after its delay. 

"Ow, FUCK!" Gabriel exclaimed, squirming and writhing on the couch. "I said I was only playing, Sammy, you don't have to be such a dick!" Sam rolled his eyes, tapping the cane across his thighs.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Gabriel?" he punctuated the omega's name with a vicious CRACK across Gabriel's sit spots, making him squeal loudly again. "Get back in position." Sam said icily. It was a tone Gabriel had heard from Castiel a few times, and it was never a good idea to argue. He shuddered, slowly pressing his stinging ass back out and spreading his thighs, reseting his chest back on the leather. Bracing himself, he whimpered, waiting with dread for the next strike. Not that he had to wait long. CRACK! The next strike landed just below the first strike, creating a nice even pair of parallel lines on that creamy flesh. Gabriel howled again, legs trembling as he forced himself to hold position. There it was again, that dread 'tap, tap, tap' before another harsh strike landed again, this time just above that first mark.

Twenty strikes and a bawling omega later, Sam let up on the caning, give Gabriel a moment or two to breathe as he took in the lovely red welts across his rump. Dean was oddly silent, not daring to say a word. Sam gently ran his hands over the sobbing omega's rump. "So, are you going to screw with my coffee anymore?" Gabriel shook his head, trembling hard as another sob racked his body. Sam gently pulled him back by the shoulder, guiding him to curl up on the couch. He picked up the hair brush, showing it to Gabriel. "This punishment is over, but if you do that again, you'll get double the canes and the brush. Understood?" Gabriel nodded, trying to wipe away some tears from his face. Sam stopped him, leaning in to gently kiss them away.

"Cuddles?" Gabriel looked up, imploring with the alpha. Sam chuckled and knelt down beside him, cuddling in close and gently rubbing along the naked omega's side. "Sorry, sammy." Sam nodded, then a noise behind him drew his attention. Dean was being stripped of his underwear, and being dragged to Cas' bedroom. Sam chuckled, and started to slowly run his hand through Gabriel's hair, petting him softly.

"Good boy."


End file.
